Wolkenbruch
by Maede
Summary: Es war nicht ihr erstes Date mit ihm. Tatsächlich hatte sie bereits einige Verabredungen mit Kaiba gehabt und jedes Mal kribbelte es mächtig in ihr, wenn sie sich begegneten. Sie waren sich näher gekommen. Doch hoffte Anzu insgeheim auf mehr.
1. Anlaufschwierigkeiten

Wolkenbruch

**Kapitel 1**

**Anlaufschwierigkeiten**

Ein letztes Mal ging Anzu durch die Küche. Immer wieder schwirrte ihr ein erneuter Gedanke durch den Kopf, was sie mitnehmen könnte. Alles sollte perfekt werden und sie wollte nichts vergessen oder dem Zufall überlassen. Der Picknickkorb war bereits zum platzen gefüllt und ein wenig verzweifelt versuchte die junge Frau noch zwei kleine Teller hineinzuzwängen. Doch diese heimtückische Tragehilfe wehrte sich standhaft und wollte keinen Millimeter mehr nachgeben. Überaus ärgerlich! Aber die Vorfreude, auf den heutigen Nachmittag, ließ Anzu zaghaft lächeln. Es war nicht ihr erstes Date mit ihm. Tatsächlich hatte sie bereits einige Verabredungen mit Kaiba gehabt und jedes Mal kribbelte es mächtig in ihr, wenn sie sich begegneten. Sie waren sich näher gekommen. Mehr aber auch nicht. Und wenn die junge Frau ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann ärgerte sie das irgendwie ein wenig. Die Gefühle und die Zuneigung, die sie für den CEO empfand, waren schließlich unbestreitbar. Auch, wenn der Großteil ihres Freundeskreises nicht gerade in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen war, als sie davon erfahren hatten. Mit Ausnahme von Yugi und Bakura, hatte wirklich jeder der Jungs seinen negativen Standpunkt gegenüber Kaiba klar zum Ausdruck gebracht. Doch davon würde sich die Brünette sicherlich nicht zurückhalten lassen.

Sollte sie doch denken was sie wollten. Für Anzu war es das Richtige. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit Kaiba auszugehen. Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und ihn noch ein klein wenig besser kennen zu lernen. Und der CEO schien ebenfalls Interesse an ihr zu haben. Warum also sollte nichts Ernsteres daraus werden? Insgeheim hoffte Anzu zumindest darauf. Nach all ihren Abenteuern und Erlebnissen, wollte sie wieder frohen Mutes in die Zukunft blicken. Und ein gebrochenes Herz hatte ihr gereicht. Lange Zeit, war die Tänzerin mehr als betrübt darüber gewesen, dass der Pharao ihre Welt verlassen hatte. Das nicht mehr aus ihnen geworden war, als Freunde. Lange Zeit hatte Anzu das Gefühl gehabt, etwas verpasst zu haben. Und innerlich hatte sie sich dafür verflucht, dass sie dem Pharao nicht mehr von ihren Gefühlen erzählt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich durchaus bewusst war, dass ihn auch dies nicht vom Gehen abgehalten hätte. Und irgendwann, war plötzlich und völlig unerwartet, Kaiba wieder in ihr Leben getreten. Aus einem kurzen Plausch, war ein Wiedersehen geworden. Aus einem Wiedersehen, eine erste ernsthafte Verabredung. Doch insgeheim taten sie sich beide noch etwas schwer damit. Stundenlang konnte sie sich mit ihm unterhalten.

Und die Tänzerin genoss es, sich einmal mit jemandem Austauschen zu können. Nicht immer einen Monolog mit einem stummen Fisch zu führen. Denn das waren die meisten Männer bisher gewesen. Schweigsam. Kaiba sagte frei heraus, was er dachte. Das gefiel Anzu. Er nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und war gleichzeitig ein guter Zuhörer. Sie genoss die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm und wollte diese nicht mehr missen. Tatsächlich wollte die junge Frau mehr davon. Viel mehr. Und heute, wollte sie die Initiative ergreifen. Den gesamten Nachmittag hatte die Tänzerin damit verbracht, für ihre Verabredung nach einem romantischen Ort zu Suchen, wo sie nicht gleich jeder Reporter und Paparazzi entdecken würde. Leider kam nur Kaibas Garten hinter dem Haus als sicheres Versteck in Frage. Doch er war damit einverstanden gewesen. Dort würde sie voraussichtlich niemand stören und sie könnten ein wenig unter sich bleiben. Und die junge Frau war mehr als gewillt, das Beste daraus zu machen. Bis eben hatte sie sich mit der Zubereitung von Gaumenfreuden aufgehalten, welche hoffentlich Anklang bei ihrer Verabredung finden würden. Auf Besteck verzichtete die Tänzerin bewusst. Sie hatte die Canapés fingerfertig zubereitet und freute sich schon darauf, sie vor Kaiba auszubreiten. Mit einem schnellen Griff, öffnete sie im Vorbeigehen noch den Kühlschrank.

Die Champagnerflasche war nicht der edelste Tropfen, welchen es zu kaufen gab. Für mehr hatte ihr mageres Gehalt leider nicht ausgereicht und sie hoffte, dass Kaiba ihr das ein wenig nachsehen würde. Seitdem Anzu wieder in Domino war, rollte der Rubel nicht sonderlich gut. Sie hatte wieder bei ihren Eltern, in ihr altes Zimmer einziehen müssen. Für eine eigene Wohnung hatte das Geld einfach nicht gereicht. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich eher schlecht als recht über Wasser halten. Doch dieser heutige Nachmittag war es der jungen Frau wert gewesen, ihr letztes Geld auf den Kopf zu hauen. Mit einem bangen Herzen und zittrigen Fingern, machte sich Anzu auf den weg.

Seto öffnete gerade die Flasche und begann dass prickelnde Getränk in ihre Gläser zu füllen, während Anzu die Leckereien auf der von ihr mitgebrachten Decke ausbreitete. Ananasstückchen und kernlose Weintrauben, folgten weiterem Finger Food. Unter anderen Brotscheiben mit Räucherlachs und Forellenkavier, welcher die junge Frau noch ärmer gemacht hatte, als ohnehin schon.

„So viel Aufwand, hättest du dir meinetwegen nicht machen müssen.", kam es plötzlich von Kaiba, als er all die Speise besah, welche sie mitgebracht hatte.

Insgeheim fragte er sich, wie sie das alles nur zu zweit essen sollten.

Anzu wollte nicht, dass er es mitbekam, doch ein wenig kränkte sie sein Kommentar schon. Sie hatte sich sehr viel Mühe mit den Vorbereitungen für diesen Nachmittag gegeben. Für ein gemeinsames Treffen mit ihm, war Anzu keine Delikatesse zu teuer gewesen. Hatte die junge Tänzerin ihm eine Freude damit machen wollen. Und das durfte sie auch einiges kosten. Anzu zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte zurückhaltend.

„Ich wollte einfach, dass wir es ein wenig gemütlich haben."

Ein Nicken seinerseits, doch keine Erwiderung. Er hatte sie nicht zurechtweisen oder verletzen wollen. Doch schien die junge Frau unentwegt zu glauben, den CEO beeindrucken zu müssen. Doch dies war nicht notwendig. Er hatte dieses Treffen mit ihr gewollt, weil er ihre Konversationen schätzte. Weil sie eine interessante junge Frau geworden war, welche lebenslustig und intelligent war. Weil sie entgegen seiner früheren Erwartungen doch mehr gemeinsam hatten, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Doch schienen seine Worte sie gekränkt zu haben. Anzu räusperte sich kurz, während sie den Korb weiter auspackte. Kein guter Start für dieses Treffen. Es herrschte beklemmende Stille zwischen ihnen. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Anscheinend wusste keiner der Beiden so recht, was er nun sagen sollten.

Nachdem Seto seiner Begleiterin gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, gab Anzu sich einen Ruck. Sie hatte das Ganze so gut vorbereitet, es musste einfach klappen. Sie begann mit Smalltalk. Damit war man doch angeblich immer auf der sicheren Seite, oder?

„Ich hoffe das Wetter hält sich. Ich habe mich so auf unser Picknick gefreut. Aber zum Glück sind wir im Garten, dann können wir schnell nach drinnen fliehen."

„Das hoffe ich auch.", antwortet er nur monoton und sah gen Himmel.

Er fürchtete jede Sekunde ein Gewitter aufziehen. Das sah die junge Frau ihm an. Okay, es war nicht klug über das Wetter zu reden. Das verbesserte die Stimmung nicht. Anzu griff nach einer frischen Erdbeere und biss genüsslich davon ab. Seto hatte noch nichts angerührt.

„Sag, wie war dein Tag heute?", versuchte die Tänzerin es erneut.

„Nervenaufreibend. Erst flogen die Sicherungen in der Technikabteilung raus, weil sie das Netz mal wieder überlastet hatten, danach gab es Probleme in der Grafikabteilung. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, als würde ich nur mit unfähigen Idioten zusammenarbeiten."

Okay, auch kein gutes Thema. Es schien ihn zu ärgern und Anzu wollte doch, dass er sich entspannte. Seufzend musste sie nun ein wenig zum Angriff übergehen.

„Dann hoffe ich doch wenigstens, dass meine Gesellschaft ein Lichtblick für dich ist."

Er antwortete nicht, aber das war die junge Frau bereits gewohnt. Seto trug sein Herz nicht auf der Zunge und genau das war das Problem, welches die Beiden seit einem halben Jahr vor uns herschoben. Er war distanziert, obgleich er Anzu versichert hatte, mehr für sie zu empfinden als früher. Aber was bedeutete das schon? Nach unsterblicher Liebe klang es jedenfalls nicht. Nicht, dass Anzu dies erwartet hätte. Doch sein Handeln passte einfach nicht zu seinen Worten, welche sie ihm erst vor wenigen Wochen entlockt hatte. Tatsächlich benahm er sich fast ausschließlich so zurückhaltend, wie früher. Was überaus bedauernswert war. Bis auf drei Abende, an denen er der jungen Frau einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatte, war noch nicht viel passiert. Anzu vermisste das Küssen. Sie wollte mehr. Viel mehr. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm. Seinen Lippen, seinem Körper, seiner Wärme und seiner Leidenschaft. Doch all das schien ihr versagt zu bleiben. Nur einmal wünschte sie sich, er wäre mit solchem Feuereifer bei ihr, wie er es sonst in seinen Duellen zur Schau trug. Schwermut trübte die Stille, bis unerwartet Klänge zu ihnen drangen. Leise, sanfte Töne schienen aus dem Inneren der riesigen Villa nach draußen zu strömen.

„Was ist das?"

Seto blickte nur kurz nach hinten zur Terrassentür.

„Mokubas Musikstunde.", gab er nur knapp von sich.

Wann würde dieser Mann endlich lernen, mehr als nur einen Satz mit ihr zu sprechen? Das war doch wirklich nicht so schwer und im Geschäftsleben war er niemals so wortkarg.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er Klavier spielt."

Seto verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Er versucht mir in allem nachzueifern. Leider auch darin."

Etwas überrascht und mit leicht geweiteten Augen stellte Anzu ihr Glas zurück. Endlich mal ein paar Informationen von dem Objekt ihrer Begierde.

„Du kannst Klavier spielen? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht."

Ein Nicken, mehr auch nicht. Anscheinend wollte er das Thema nicht weiter anschneiden. Wieder einmal eine Sackgasse. Verfluchter Mist. Ob Gozaburo ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, wie seiner Zeit Noah? Aber ihn zu fragen traute Anzu sich nicht. So weit waren sie einfach noch nicht und sein Stiefvater wäre wohl ein absolutes Tabuthema und gehörte totgeschwiegen, wenn es nach Kaiba ging. Ein leicht frustriertes Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen. Irgendwie musste sie beide heute und hier doch Mal voran kommen. Gerade als Anzu den Mut gefasst hatte und ihm eine Erdbeere zu abbeißen reichen wollte, passierte es.

Zunächst war nur ein einsamer Tropfen zu Boden gefallen. Dann zwei. Doch was so harmlos begann, verwandelte sich binnen weniger Minuten in ganze Sturzbäche.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Nicht alle Wolken bringen ausschließlich

Wolkenbruch

**Kapitel 2**

**Nicht alle Wolken bringen ausschließlich Regen**

Erschrocken, hatte die junge Frau aufgeschrieen, als der Regen sie so unvermittelt traf. Ihr Date, war Wort wörtlich ins Wasser gefallen. Damit hatte aber wirklich niemand rechnen können. Das es schütten würde, wie aus Eimern. Binnen weniger Sekunden war ihr helles Sommerkleid triefend nass geworden. Ihre Schuhe standen förmlich unter Wasser und der edle Tropfen in ihren Gläsern vermischte sich mit dem Regen. Anzu seufzte betrübt. Hatte sie heute noch so viel mit Seto vor gehabt. Doch im Moment sah es damit ziemlich schlecht aus. Kaiba packte ihre Hand und zerrte seine Begleitung kommentarlos auf die Beine. Schnell flüchteten sie ins Hausinnere, wo der CEO die Terrassentür geräuschvoll zuzog, kaum das Anzu durch die Tür gehuscht war. Tropfend und frierend, standen sie ein wenig hilflos nebeneinander. Blickten hinaus in den Garten, wo ihr Picknick unter den Wassermassen geradewegs zu ertrinken schien. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Solch ein Zwischenfall, sollte eventuell auch umkommentiert bleiben. Ein wirklich toller Abend! So hatte ihn sich Anzu nicht vorgestellt. Aus dem Fenster zu starren, ihrem gemeinsamen Essen hinterher zu trauern und auf Kaibas teuren, weißen Teppich zu tropfen. Sie war gerade dabei ihn zu ruinieren, dessen war sich die junge Frau durchaus bewusst.

Doch dem Mann neben ihr schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören. Eine super tolle Verabredung war das. Das Schrie ja geradezu nach einer Fortsetzung. Seto sah seine ehemalige Mitschülerin nur kurz an, ehe er den Blick etwas zu hastig wieder abwandte. Dies irritierte Anzu allerdings ein wenig. Was hatte er denn auf einmal? Sah die Tänzerin so schrecklich aus, dass er ihren Anblick nicht länger ertragen konnte? Okay, ihre Frisur hatte ihren halt verloren und ihr Kleid klebte unangenehm an ihrem Körper, aber war das nicht gleich ein Grund... Moment mal... ihr Kleid klebte an ihr? Sofort blickte die Frau an sich herunter und realisierte erst jetzt die Problematik. Dieses verräterische Stück Stoff klebte nicht nur, nein, es wurde zu allem Überfluss auch noch durchsichtig. Beschämt versuchte Anzu irgendwie ihre kaum noch verhüllten Blöße zu bedenken, was allerdings unnötig war. Er blickte sie ohnehin nicht an. Seto schien es kalt zu lassen. Da konnte sie auch nackt vor ihm herumspringen, es würde ihn anscheinend nicht interessieren. Oder blickte er sie nur aus Anstand nicht an? War er nicht neugierig? Obgleich angeblich mehr zwischen ihnen war? Und im selben Moment schallte sie sich für diese unanständigen Gedanken.

Sie konnte doch froh sein, dass er derartig viele Manieren an den Tag legte und sie nicht anstarrte wie ein Wolf, der den Braten vor sich liegen hat.

„Komm mit. Ich zeig dir wo das Badezimmer ist."

Es klang beinahe wie ein Befehl. Etwas unfreundlich und kalt. Welchem Anzu nicht zu widersprechen versuchte. Sie wollte sich einfach nur abtrocknen und dann so schnell es ging nach Hause. Nach so einer Blamage hielt sie hier nichts mehr. Die junge Frau konnte Seto in diesem Zustand nur schlecht in die Augen sehen. Und ehrlich gesagt wusste sie nicht, wann sie nach so einer Pleite überhaupt ihr nächstes Date haben würde. Ob es überhaupt ein nächstes Date geben würde. Das machte Anzu traurig. Während die Beiden die unzähligen Stufen nach oben in den ersten Stock hinaufstiegen, hörte die Tänzerin wieder die sehnsuchtsvolle Melodie, die aus Mokubas Zimmer zu dringen schien. Der Junge hatte eindeutig Talent, dass musste sie ihm lassen. Als sie an einem großen Fenster vorbeiliefen, gab es plötzlich einen markerschütternden Knall und das Licht im ganzen Haus erlosch. Auch Mokubas Musik verstummte augenblicklich. Anzu war merklich zusammen gezuckt. Nur noch ihre Atemzüge waren zu vernehmen. Seto gab einen verwunderten Laut von sich, ehe sich seine Laune um eine weitere Nuance verschlechterte.

Das war wohl das schrecklichste Date aller Zeiten. Dabei hatte es so schön werden sollen.

„Na klasse, totaler Stromausfall."

Er drehte sich zu seiner Begleiterin um, welche wie ein scheues Kaninchen in der Ecke stand. Seine Augen, zwei tiefblaue Juwelen die in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen. Sein Blick ging ihr durch und durch. Wie eine Raubkatze die vor ihrer Beute stand. Eine Gänsehaut wanderte ihren Rücken hinauf.

„Warte hier, ich gehe kurz in den Keller und stell den Strom wieder an."

Anzu nickte unsicher. Hier allein, auf diesem dunklen Flur. Irgendwie unheimlich. Doch das würde sie ihm nicht sagen. Am Ende würde er die Tänzerin noch für ein kleines, verängstigtes Mädchen halten. Und im Geiste verbot sie sich, die aufkommenden Gedanken und Szenarien durchzuspielen, welche sich so unaufhaltsam in ihr Bewusstsein zu drängen versuchten. Nein Anzu, denk jetzt nicht an die unzähligen Horrorstreifen, die du mit Jonouchi und Honda ansehen musstest, weil du so eine gute Freundin bist. Denk am besten gar nichts! Als der CEO gerade loslaufen wollte, schlug der Blitz mit einem gewallten Knall erneut in eines der Häuser ein. Das grelle Licht und der plötzlich Krach jagten Anzu einen gewaltigen Schrecken ein.

Reflexartig griff sie nach Seto und klammerte sich an ihn. Wie war das gerade noch mit dem verängstigten kleinen Mädchen? Super Anzu, sehr erwachsen. Das hat jetzt sicher Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Wie um sich zu trösten, legte er seine Hand auf ihre. Die junge Frau spürte ihn wieder näher kommen. Ließ es geschehen, dass er ihr Gesicht streichelte, sie an sich zog. Konnte er sie und ihre Angst verstehen? Es nachvollziehen? Das hätte Anzu nicht für möglich gehalten.

Das Haus war still, niemand hörte ihre Küsse, niemand beobachtete die Finger auf ihrem zärtlichen Weg unter ihr Kleid. Anzu stand zwischen zwei glatten Säulen an die Wand gepresst. Sie fühlte das Seto mehr wollte. Plötzlich aus sich heraus kam. Machte das die Dunkelheit? Fühlte er sich nun sicherer? Unbeobachteter? Oder war es, weil er spürte, dass die Angst seines Gegenübers größer war als seine eigene? Das er in diesem Spiel die Oberhand haben würde? Dieser Wolkenbruch und dieser Stromausfall schienen endlich alles zu verändern. Sie ließ seine Hände und seinen Mund ihren Körper abtasten, spürte seinen heißen Atem durch den zarten Stoff, mitten über ihrem Schoß. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ihr erstes Mal nicht so vorgestellt.

Als Liebeszwischenspiel im Stehen. Doch um nichts in der Welt wollte Anzu, dass er jetzt aufhörte. Endlich bekam sie auch ein wenig körperliche Zuneigung von ihm. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihm etwas zu bedeuten schien. Etwas, was ihr so lange verwehrt geblieben war, obwohl sie sich danach sehnte. Da war es ihr egal, wie und an welchem Ort. Doch ihm schienen dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen.

„Komm...", raunte er in ihr Ohr, zog sie hinter sich her in sein Zimmer.

Das erste Mal das Anzu in diesem Raum war. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht, um sich genauer umzusehen. Gierig auf der Suche nach empfindsamen Stellen, zogen sie sich aus. Seine Hände erkundeten ihren Körper. Das wenige Licht, dass durch die dicken schwarzen Wolken schien, gab ihnen genug Helligkeit, um ausreichend zu sehen. Liebesbisse wechselten sich ab mit stürmischen Küssen und neugierigen Händen. Eng umschlungen fielen sie auf das Bett. Er glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel, öffnete sie wie ein Geschenk. Es tat nicht wirklich weh. Ein kurzes Ziehen, aber nicht mehr. Jedes Eintauchen, ein Einstimmen auf seine Partnerin, als ob er den richten Ton suchte und genau dort weitermachte, bis sie ihre Lust heraus keuchte. Und noch immer hörte er nicht auf, ließ sie kommen, bis sie glaubte, ihr Körper würde explodieren.

Nachdem Seto seinen Gürtel geschlossen hatte, blickte er die jungen Frau neben sich an. Inzwischen funktionierte das Licht wieder. Entweder hatte Mokuba oder einer der Angestellten sich darum gekümmert. Glücklicherweise hatte sie niemand gestört.

"Und du willst wirklich nicht bleiben?"

Anzu schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, lächelte ihm allerdings zu. Sein Angebot, zu dieser späten Stunde bei ihm Übernachten zu können, schlug die Tänzerin aus. Nicht das sie Angst vor einem erneuten Übergriff hatte. Viel mehr zweifelte sie an ihrer eigenen Standfestigkeit.

„Es ist spät und meine Mutter würde nur Telefonterror schieben. Und glaub mir, dass wollen wir uns nicht antun."

Er schien zu verstehen. Jedenfalls bohrte er nicht weiter nach oder versuchte sie umzustimmen.

„Darf ich dich noch zur Tür bringen?"

Die Frage war höflich, aber aufrichtig. Anzu freute sich darüber, dass er plötzlich so gesprächig war. Was so eine kleine Runde Zärtlichkeiten doch verändern konnte.

„Gern."

An der Eingangstür angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Das war er also. Der Moment, des hoffentlich vorübergehenden Abschieds. Anzu hoffte darauf, ihn wieder zu sehen. Das hier war kein One Night Stand gewesen. Zumindest was die junge Tänzerin betraf. Aber die Frage nach einer Beziehung war leider auch nicht gefallen. Sie taten sich beide schwer damit, weil sie nicht wussten, was der andere darüber denken könnte. Und in diesem Fall schien es Seto ausnahmsweise einmal nicht egal zu sein, was ein anderer Mensch dachte.

„So einen Abend können wir ruhig häufiger einplanen. Es hat... mir sehr gefallen."

Anzu kam nicht umhin, rot anzulaufen. Welche Wortwahl. Doch zu direkt konnte sie auch nicht werden. Der Sex mit ihm war schön gewesen, obwohl sie anscheinend beide noch ganz am Anfang standen, doch das würde Seto niemals zugeben, selbst wenn es so wäre. Wobei sie sich da nicht mal so sicher war. Würde er auf das Angebot anspringen? Den Köder schlucken? Anzu war gespannt. Ihr gegenüber grinste sie nur siegessicher an, wie es die junge Frau sonst nur aus seinen Duellen kannte.

„Wenn du willst könnte ich gleich morgen eine Fortsetzung in meinem Terminkalender eintragen. Selbstverständlich nur, wenn du Zeit hast. Wir können es auch auf das Wochenende verschieben."

So eilig hatte er es also? Es schien auch ihm gefallen zu haben. Aber gut, dass gefiel ihr alle mal besser, als sich nur alle zwei Wochen zu treffen.

Das kam ihrer ersehnten Beziehung doch schon deutlich näher. Anzu nickte zufrieden.

„Ich muss morgen nicht arbeiten, aber was ist mit dir? Ich dachte du hättest so viel zu tun. Können wir uns da überhaupt sehen."

„Dafür verschiebe ich das gern."

So offen und ehrlich heute? Seto du machst dich ja, dachte die Tänzerin ein wenig belustigt, aber überglücklich, über diese Wendung der Situation. Endlich konnte sie wieder hoffen.

„Und was machen wir dann?", fragte die junge Frau mit zuckersüßer Unschuld, obgleich sie zu ahnen schien, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

„Lass dich überraschen.", war alles, was er dazu sagte, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf die Augenlider hauchte.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer.", erklang plötzlich eine jugendliche, eindeutig männliche Stimme neben dem Paar.

Mokuba war gerade aus der Küche gekommen. In der Hand ein Sandwich zu seiner Stärkung. Er sah die beiden gespielt vorwurfsvoll an, ehe er die Treppe nach oben zu seinem Zimmer stieg. War das eine Zurechtweisung? Aus dem Mund dieses Teenagers? Anzu musste darüber lachen und Seto schien es ebenfalls sehr zu amüsieren. Und zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich näher gekommen waren, erlaubte er ihr, sich an ihn zu lehnen, während eine andere Person anwesend war.

**ENDE**


End file.
